How To Train A Football Star
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Berk Academy is a renowned school for physical education. Unfortunately, Hiccup's talents lie more in academics, much to his father's chagrin. Hiccup's best friend, Kika, convinced Stoick to allow Hiccup to try out for the football team. Kika gets her older brother Adam "Toothless" Marvil to train him to help him get the girl of his dreams. Eventual Hiccup/Astrid and Kika/Tuffnut
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, oh, what am I doing here? I don't know, it's a little thing called…writing! This is my first HTTYD fic. I hope you enjoy, but if not…well, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD is not mine, unfortunately.**

"Ugh, why can't I be like them?" Hiccup groaned, burying his face in his hands as we watched the football conditioning before tryouts later that month.

I turned to him. "Because you're you," I shrugged. "If you were like them, you wouldn't be _you_."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't mean that positively," I deadpanned, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Look, so you're not gifted physically, but look at you! You're a genius! And most of those guys are jerks anyways, so maybe it's better that you're not one of them."

"You don't get it," he replied, slumping forward. "Every day it's the same thing. 'Oh, Hiccup, why can't you be good at sports?' 'Oh, Hiccup, why are your arms so flimsy, like overcooked spaghetti?'"

I snorted a laugh at his impression of his father. "Look, he's only hard on you because he thinks you're not being the best that you could be," I explained.

"But your parents aren't hard on _you_ for not joining the cheer team or the softball team," he retorted. "No, they _support _your decisions to do what you want! He doesn't even trust me with anything."

"Yeah, well, my parents aren't the principal of Berk Academy, the world renowned school of physical education," I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you're your dad's flesh and blood, and he was head quarterback all four years he went here. _My _parents aren't even mine, so they don't know what I can do."

"I suppose you have a point there," he shrugged, defeat sounding in his voice.

"I do," I nodded. "And so do you."

"What?"

I stood up, cracking my back. "If you really want to be like them, you need to work out more," I explained, scooping up my backpack. "And _you _need all the help you could get."

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes, his sarcasm evident as he stood up, grabbing his own backpack.

"If you're really determined to do this, and I mean _really, really _determined, I could talk to my brother, and I might be able to convince him to help train you for try outs."

"Really?" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

I shrugged. "It'll take a while to convince him, and I might not even be able to. He's really stubborn like that, but I'll try, so don't get your hopes up."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, jumping down the bleacher steps.

"You're too energetic," I sighed, following after him at a much slower rate.

"You're just too slow," he retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"My short legs can only carry me so far in such an amount of time," I huffed, slamming into his back. I recoiled, holding my nose. "Why'd you stop?!" I demanded, glaring at him. He didn't respond. I walked around him, and saw him staring off into the field, his mouth hanging open. I followed his line of sight, a smug smile tugging at my lips. "Oh~" I nodded, walking by him. "I see."

"Wait, what?" he asked, following after me, taking small glances back to where he was staring.

"_That's_ what brought on this sudden interest in football," I grinned, now walking through the parking lot.

"What? No," he huffed, trying to seem nonchalant. "I just…I just want to make my father proud, that's all."

"Really?" I asked, getting into his face. "Or maybe it's the cliché that cheerleaders only date football players? And you think that Astrid, being the captain of the cheer squad, wouldn't spare a weak little nobody like you a second glance?"

"Well, yeah," he replied, spreading his arms questioningly. "Who would?"

"I would," I shrugged. "I did."

"Well, yeah, but that was as a friend sort of way," he replied. "I was talking about as a boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way."

"Aha!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger in his face. "It _is_ about Astrid!"

"No, I didn't say that-"

"Oh, so you want your _father_ to look at you in a boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way?" I offered.

"Ew, no!" he hacked. "That's disgusting!"

"Then what's this about?" I asked, getting into his face.

"It's about Astrid, okay?" he exclaimed, stopping.

I turned around, a sweet smile planted on my face. "That's all I needed to know," I told him happily. "Is it alright if I come over tonight? It's date night and I don't feel like seeing the devil's face."

"Which devil? Your mom or her boyfriend?" he asked jokingly.

"Both," I replied, pulling my keys out of the front compartment of my backpack.

"And what about you?" Hiccup demanded once we were seated in my car.

"What about me what?" I asked, starting the engine.

"Has anyone caught your eye?" he asked.

"As if," I snorted. "All the guys here are vain and shallow."

"Hey!"

"Besides you, of course," I said, letting sarcasm drip into my next words. "You're so smart and funny and an all-around Renaissance man."

"I am, aren't I?" he asked, jokingly rubbing his nails on his lapel in an important sort of way.

"Oh, yes, all the girls fawn over you, Hiccup," I exclaimed, pushing him slightly as I parked in his driveway and stopped the engine. "I also enjoy staying at your house because it's such a short commute, and I can sleep longer in the morning."

"I'm glad to know you don't really come over to hang out with me," he rolled his eyes as he exited my car.

"Well, you know I like hanging out with you," I shrugged, closing my door. "If I didn't, I wouldn't hang out with you, and I'd probably ignore your existence."

I waited at the top of the steps for Hiccup to find his house keys and open the door. He let me go in first, and I took off my shoes in the front entryway before walking up the stairs. "Hi, Stoick," I greeted as I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Hello, Kalika," he nodded over his mug of coffee. "How've you been?"

"Tired," I sighed, leaning on the counter. "Too many research reports."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, even one for gym," I told him incredulously. "All we do is exercise! How am I supposed to…?" I trailed off. "Anyway, how've you been?"

"Alright," he nodded once again.

"You know, Stoick," I started. "I think Hiccup should try out for the football team this year." He stared at me, not speaking, but by the look of shock and disbelief on his face. "Here me out," I demanded. "I think there's a lot of hidden potential behind his noodle-like arms! You just have to let it shine! What do you think?"

"I think he can barely climb a rope," he replied, his face no longer betraying what he felt.

"Just give him a shot," I started. "He has a girl-"

"Kika, stop talking to my dad about how much hidden potential I have!" Hiccup called from his bedroom. A door slammed closed as soft footsteps became louder as Hiccup got closer to the kitchen. "Kika," he growled.

"Just think about it," I told Stoick as Hiccup dragged me to the living room.

"Why do you always do that?" Hiccup demanded.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! That!" he pointed to the kitchen.

"Because I love you?" I offered. He shook his head. Shrugging, I plopped onto the couch, picking up the remote. "Wanna watch the Avengers?"

**There we are! Chapter One! The first chapter! The first of many! Or just a few! Either one! I'm so caffeinated! Hey, look a pony! What? Hahaha!**

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to drop a review, if you wish.**

**Loves and hugs, my dearest minion horde!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I feel the need to tell you this, but I definitely won't be posting a new chapter every day. I just post once I write the chapter. I have a whole cycle of stories that I update in a specific order. So…yeah. Thanks!**

**Chapter two! Hehehe, okay, here I go.**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD does not belong to me.**

"Kika, you have to wake up," Hiccup whined, shaking my shoulder.

"Pfft, five more minutes," I muttered, rolling over to face the back of the couch.

"Kika," Stoick called, coming into the room. "Get up. Now."

"Fine," I groaned, rolling off the couch and onto the floor, and Hiccup's foot. "Ow…"

"It's what you get for blindly rolling," Hiccup laughed, taking my hand to help me up. "Get ready, we have to be at school in twenty minutes."

"You got it!" I saluted him. "Hey, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah, you know where everything is," he waved me off, pouring himself some cereal. "Do you want Fruity Pebbles of Cocoa Pebbles?" he called as I dug through his drawers for something to wear.

"Fruity!" I replied, holding up a pair of his jeans to my waist. "Do you have a belt?"

"Bottom drawer with my socks!"

I nodded, crouching down and opening the drawer. "Do you have any undershirts?" I asked as I dug for his belt.

"Middle drawer with the rest of my shirts!"

"Do you have a diary?"

"Top drawer with-" he broke off. "Hey!"

"What?" I asked innocently. "You don't have any cool socks!"

"I think you'll be able to stand being boring for a day," he said, and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

I shrugged, stripping down and putting his clothes on. I left his room, throwing my clothes in his hamper on my way to the bathroom, where I brushed my hair and teeth. Then I rejoined Hiccup and Stoick in the kitchen, saying, "I'm always amazed with how well your clothes fit me."

"It's because he has a girly physique," Gobber, our gym teacher, said, walking into the house through the backdoor. I'm pretty sure he was Hiccup's uncle or a family friend or something, but I could have been wrong.

"Maybe it's because of _your_ girly physique," I retorted, picking up my bowl of cereal.

He snorted a laugh in response. "Eat up," Stoick commanded. "We head out in five."

"Five what?" I asked. "Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, fortnights, months, years-"

"Minutes, minutes, Kika," he replied.

"How many minutes? One, two, three, four, ten, a thousand-"

"Five."

"Five what? Seconds, minutes-"

"Minutes! Five minutes!"

"Okay, just making sure," I shrugged, shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. "You have to be clear with those kinds of things because if you're not, it makes people confused."

After I finished my cereal, I placed the bowl in the sink, and turned to Stoick as I picked up my backpack. "Could I be principal for a day?" I asked.

A look of horror passed through everyone's faces, for some reason, but disappeared when Stoick said, ever so bluntly, "No."

I pouted. "Fine…Hey, Hic, you ready to go?" I asked, scooping my keys up from the countertop.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll ride with Kika today, okay, Dad?"

"Sure, just don't be late," he replied. Hiccup and I headed to the door, but was stopped when Stoick said gently, "And, son, go to conditioning today."

Hiccup turned around quickly. "Really, Dad? You mean it?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll see if you're good enough, and maybe you'll do your old man proud," Stoick replied warmly.

"Ah, thank you, Dad!" Hiccup smiled. "You won't regret it!" he called, rushing out the door.

"Wait for me!" I called, waving goodbye as I followed after Hiccup. Once we were in the car, I turned to Hiccup. "You know why he did that?" I asked.

"Because he's finally going to start believing in me?"

"No, because I talked to him," I replied, starting the car. "You should thank me."

"Pfft, yeah right," he rolled his eyes.

A few minutes of silence passed. "So, do you really have a diary?" I asked. He shot me a look.

… … … … … … …

"Hey, you ready?" I asked, walking next to Hiccup as he walked towards the football field where the other players were stretching.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied, his voice shaky as he took a deep breath.

"Just chill," I told him. "You're smaller than all of them so, theoretically, you're faster than them too."

"Theoretically?" he asked. "It sounds like you have no faith in me at all!"

"Well ever since we first met, you've been kind of a wimp," I shrugged.

"Thanks…thanks…" he sighed, shaking his head before jogging out onto the field.

"Go, Hiccup!" I cheered. "You can do it!"

I sat on the lowest row on the bleachers, watching them stretch.

… … … … … … …

Well, Hiccup might have been the smallest, but he was most certainly _not_ the fastest. Even Fishlegs, his real name's Kevin, but he has very…fish-like legs I guess, so everyone just calls him that. He doesn't really seem to mind. What was I saying? Oh, yeah! Even Fishlegs outran him by, like, a mile! Hiccup's chances of getting on the football team were looking slimmer and slimmer as each exercise passed.

The whistle was blown, signaling the end of conditioning for the day, and Hiccup limped over to where I was sitting. "Hey, champ," I greeted.

"Hey, Kika," he replied, lacking his usual luster.

"I thought you did good," I told him.

"It's 'well,' and you saw me out there, I was trampled," he deadpanned. "On multiple occasions."

"You did better than I would've done."

"I doubt that," he groaned, plopping down next to me. "You can run a mile in less than six minutes. I could barely run one in half an hour." He sighed. "I've decided…"

"Hmm?"

"Call your brother."

I shrugged. "Will do," standing up, I held out my hand to him. "I'm giving you a lift home?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replied, taking my hand and standing up. "I'm going to be so sore in the morning."

"You look like you're very sore right now," I replied.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by my phone ringing. I held up my finger, answering my phone. "Talk to me," I commanded.

"Kika, where have you been?"

"Mother, I texted you yesterday. I was at a friend's."

"Why didn't you come home?" she demanded.

"It seems as though I've come down with a bad case of the Hiccups," I replied, sending a wink to my friend. "Anyways, I'm coming home right after I drop Hiccup off at home. See you then, love you, bye!"

"A bad case of the hiccups?" he asked. "You couldn't get a more original response?"

"No, I like puniffying your name."

"Is that even a word?" he asked, opening the passenger side door.

"No, probably not, but who cares?" I shrugged, starting the car.

**There you go! Chapter two! Aahhhh!**

**Thanks for reviews, follow, and favorites!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am! The delay in chapters in due to a rude guest reviewer (no offense) who demanded a new chapter when I didn't want to write it as I have already told you I will update after I update the four other stories I'm writing now. It's a cycle. Don't get mad if I don't update in two days! I'm not writing four chapters for four different stories in two days! Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD…not mine, sorry…**

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed a different car parked where my car usually goes. I shrugged it off, taking the spot next to it, parking. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and hopped out of the car, locking the doors before walking up the steps. I wasn't shocked to find the door unlocked, since my mother usually lost her keys. "I'm home~" I sang, throwing my bag on the ground where the shoes go.

"Is that my precious little sister?" an excited voice exclaimed from the kitchen.

"I'm not little!" I called back, taking off my shoes as my brother walked into the living room.

"You'll always be my little sister, Candy Cane," he hummed, wrapping me in a bone crushing hug.

"No, no, I'll always be your _younger_ sister," I replied, pushing away from him. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," he shrugged. "Can't complain. How was your day?"

"Eh, it was a day," I replied. "Hey, big bro, can I ask you for something?"

He laughed. "Not even here for fifteen minutes and you're already asking for a favor?" he chuckled. "Maybe, I don't know."

"I have this friend," I said.

Adam held up his hand. "Say no more, little sister, say no more. When you like a guy, it's best to just tell him your feelings," he said, sounding like he was explaining everything I needed to know. "Don't play all that 'he should ask me out/he should kiss me first' crap. Just do it."

"That's not what I was going to ask," I deadpanned.

"Oh," he paused. "Then…go on."

I shook my head, laughing. "Like I was _saying_, I have this friend, and he's kind of a loser. His dad's the principal at B.A., and has real high hopes for him, so I was wondering if you could teach him how to play…football?"

The smile fell off of his face, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to the side. "Look, Kika…" he started. "You know I don't…"

"Adam-" I started.

"No, no, listen," he demanded. "I don't play anymore. You know that! I'm done with football, Kika."

I whined, slumping my shoulders. "But there's this girl he likes, and he can't impress her if he's a loser!"

"I said no, Kika."

"Come on, just-"

"Kalika!" he snapped. I shut my mouth, feeling a pout form on my lips and my eyes started to water.

"Fine," I sighed glumly. "I never ask you for anything. I just thought…" I trailed off, running a hand through my hair. "Whatever…"

"Kalika, don't try to guilt me into changing my mind," he pleaded.

"No, no," I waved him off. "You said no, and no means no, especially when you're crushing people's dreams and ruining your little sister's view on how smart and caring and giving her big brother is…"

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay!" he said. "I'll do it, alright? Every day before school and on weekends at nine. Happy?"

I smiled, jumping up to hug him. "Thank you! You're the best!" I cried.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, putting his arms around me. "Go call your friend and tell him to rest up, training starts tomorrow at five o'clock sharp."

"Okay, thank you," I grinned, pulling away to go call Hiccup. "I love you! I'll make you some rice pie! Promise!"

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that," he called, going back to the kitchen. "Cocoa?"

"Yes please!"

In my room, I let out an excited giggle, pulling out my phone and dialing Hiccup's number. I waited. _Ring…ring….ring_

_Ring…ring…ri_-

"Hello?" Hiccup say, holding the first syllable slightly longer than needed.

"Aha," I let out, trying to style my laugh.

"Kika, are you okay? Are you having an allergic reaction or something? Do I need to call an ambulance?" he asked.

"NYERHAHERHER!" I let out before slapping my hands over my mouth.

"Nope, you're just laughing," he sighed. "What's got you so giddy? You get a boyfriend?"

"No, but you better love me forever," I told him, taking a deep breath.

"Why?" he asked skeptically after a long silence.

"Because this girl just convinced her brother to give you football training!" I announced.

I heard something crash, and Hiccup stuttered excitedly, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I could be," I chuckled. "So training starts tomorrow at five a.m. sharp. You have training every day before school and on the weekends at nine."

"Okay, that's great! Thank, Kika!"

"Eh, don't thank me," I replied. "Thank my big bro."

"Um, obviously," he said, and I could hear the grin in his voice. "Ah, this is so great!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean _the_ Toothless Marvil is going to train me! Even if I don't make the team, people iwill at least look at me like I'm somebody! Maybe Astrid will…" he trailed off.

"While I'd like to hear your deepest fantasies about Astrid, I have a lot of homework to do," I yawned. "I'll text you later."

"Okay, make sure to get some sleep," Hiccup said. "You're scary if you don't get enough. Thanks again."

"No problem," I smiled. "See ya."

"Bye."

After hanging up, I turned to the stack of homework I had to do. "Argh," I groaned, slinking over to my desk and plopping down in my chair, a pencil in hand. "Math homework, here I come…"

**A slightly shorter chapter, but I don't know how to make it any longer, and, to be honest, I want to go to bed, so…there you go.**

**You know, someone commented on one of my other stories that I seemed like the kind of author to just spontaneously kill the main character without any prior warning or foreshadowing. Would you agree? I think I would; it seems like the kind of evil thing I would do.**

**Thank you for reviews and the like!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyo!**

**Thank you, now: Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

_Ring….ring…ring…ring-_

I shot up in my seat. Wait…seat? I looked around, wiping the drool off my face as I took note that I was sitting in my chair and my math homework lay in front of me, untouched. I dropped my head. "Shoot," I muttered, reaching over to pick up my phone. "What?"

"Oh, touchy, touchy," Hiccup laughed on the other line.

"Shut up, Hiccup," I hissed, rubbing my sore neck. "Did you do the math homework?"

"You fell asleep again?" he guessed.

"Yeah," I groaned, standing up to stretch my back. "Damn, I'm sore…"

"Well, I wouldn't imagine wooden chairs are very comfortable to sleep in."

"Don't hang up," I told him. "I'm getting dressed."

"Alrighty…"

*Hiccup's POV*

"Alrighty," I hummed, bringing a spoon of Lucky Charms up to my mouth before I heard a series of crashes and bangs. My spoon froze, and my mouth hung open.

"Goddammit," I heard Kika shout before another, even louder crash. "Adam! Help me!"

I laid my spoon back in the bowl, narrowing my eyes as I heard a door slam open and Kika's brother's voice exclaim, "Oh my god! How'd you get under the bookshelf? Did you break the Kiss CD I leant you?" he demanded, feigning anger.

"Very funny," her voice drawled. "Help me! I'm in pain!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

I snorted a laugh, bringing the spoon back up to my mouth. There was a shuffling sound, and then Kika came back on, panting. "I'm dressed," she told me.

"A bookshelf?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow questioningly although she couldn't see it.

"Shut up!"

"When are you heading out?" I questioned, tapping the now empty spoon on the table.

"Um…ten minutes tops," she replied. "We'll swing by to pick you up."

"I'll be waiting. Is there anything I need?"

"Uh…" she trailed off. "Let me ask…Adam! Does Hiccup need to bring anything?"

*Kika's POV*

"Just himself and a couple bottles of water," he replied, taking the phone. "This is your boyfriend?"

"Adam, please," I replied, deadpanning.

He put the phone to his ear and let out a laugh. "Hiccup?" he asked, pausing to listen. "Let me just tell you now, if you're trying to get into my sister's pants-"

"No, no, no, no, no," I interrupted, snatching my phone back. "Sorry, Hic. My brother's just being stupid."

Adam shrugged. "Had to warn him," Adam laughed. "You're my sister. I don't care if you're dating him, but-"

"He likes Astrid," I replied, sticking my tongue out. "Anyway, you're bothering me. Hiccup, just bring water, lots of it. See you in a few."

"Sure thing," he replied before hanging up.

I turned on my brother. "I told you he liked Astrid! Why would you embarrass me like that?!" I demanded.

"What?" he replied innocently. "Don't you like him?"

"No," I snapped. "I happen to like someone else…almost…maybe…kinda…"

He laughed again. "Do I get to meet him?"

"_I_ don't even know him," I snapped. "Don't embarrass me!"

"No promises," he sang, sauntering out of my room. I turned around, kicking a pile of books that fell out of my bookshelf when it crushed me. "Hurry up!" he called.

"Yeah, yeah!" I sassed, grabbing my math textbook from my desk. I snapped it shut before walking out of my room.

… … … … … … …

We pulled up to the curb in front of Hiccup's house, and I reached over to beep the horn since my brother insisted he drive (something about the last time he was in the car with me, I jumped out and ran away screaming. So what? There was a spider! I could have _died_!). Hiccup immediately shot out of the house and jumped into the car. "Why'd you beep?" he demanded.

"To tell you we're here?" I offered.

"My dad's still sleeping!"

"He's a heavy sleeper," I shrugged. "Remember that time we through that party. He slept right through it!"

"You mean that party that consisted of…let's see…you and me?"

"I could've sworn there were more people there," I exclaimed.

"Your imaginary friends don't count," Adam replied.

I glared at him. "Shut your face!"

"What?" he looked at me, putting the car in gear. "What?"

"You're not my stomach!" I roared, rolling down the window. After a moment, I began singing, "Feel the wind on my skin~ no one else can feel it for you~ only you can let it in~"

Adam flicked on the radio, cutting off my song. I pouted, turning around to face Hiccup from below the headrest. "That's…kinda creepy," Hiccup noted.

"I'm watching you," I told him quietly, letting my breath out heavily.

"Yeah, I…I gathered as much," he replied, nodding slowly as his eyes narrowed ever-so-slihtly.

"I watch you all the time," I continued. "Even when you think I'm not, there're cameras all over your house-"

"What?" Hiccup asked, not sounding particularly alarmed while Adam demanded, "Kika, what's wrong with you?"

"Those are the lyrics to the first song of my first musical that I'm going to write," I told them, still watching Hiccup.

"What's…your musical about?" Adam asked, almost hesitantly.

"Stalking," I replied. "Its title is going to be Stalkerlicious: The Story of a Misunderstood Psycho-Stalker."

"…"

"What? No? You don't like the title or…?" I asked, turning back around in my seat to stare at the road ahead.

"I think you need help," Adam commented.

"Yeah? Who plays football at five o'clock in the morning?" I demanded. "It sounds like you're up to a drug deal!" I whipped around. "Hiccup! Let me copy your math homework!"

"What? Oh, sure," he nodded, digging through his backpack before pulling out his textbook and notebook.

"Oh, you do your homework on a separate sheet of paper?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you do?"

"I write the answers in the book and then at the end of the year, I change the answers for later in the year and make them wrong."

"That's evil," Adam noted.

"I'm evil," I told him, rubbing my hands together before laughing maniacally.

"That was scary," the two boys said at the same time.

"You're scary!"

"So, Hiccup, are you ready for the most intense training of your life?" Adam asked casually.

"Stop talking to my friends," I demanded. "You're so old and embarrassing!"

"I'm only, like, four years older than you!" he retorted.

"Oh, yeah…never mind…"

"I guess so," Hiccup answered Adam's question. "I've never…physical exertion…before?"

"Oh, this'll be fun," Adam sighed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

**Yesh! It's done!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD is not mine, nor is the sequel.**

"Kika, go wait up in the bleachers," Adam commanded as he led Hiccup into the field.

"Wait, why?" I asked, following after them at a trot.

"Because you hate sports," Adam replied, rolling his eyes as he plopped his duffle bag to the ground and began digging through it, taking out things that he needed. "Besides, you couldn't even try out for the football team; it's guys only."

"Actually they changed the rule last year," Hiccup stated, twirling a football in his hands uncomfortably.

"Really?" Adam asked, pausing in his digging to look up at Hiccup. "That's cool. Any ideas why?"

"Because of the twins," Hiccup replied, nodding as Adam handed him a set of fingerless gloves. "They're fraternal twins, boy and girl, and Ruffnut, the girl, didn't think it was fair that only guys could try out because she's stronger than a lot of the guys at Berk, so she got her dad to call in a complaint, and after a board meeting, they decided whatever gender wanted to try out for football could."

"That's so great," Adam grinned, standing up to his full height, a slight smile on his lips before he turned to me. "Why didn't Kika tell me this?"

"Because then mom would've found out, and someone would try to convince me to try out, which I definitely do not want to do," I explained, taking a step back.

"But you're all about equal rights for women and all that jazz," he continued. "So why didn't I hear about Ruffnut?"

"Because I don't know her very well," I replied, feeling my face heat up. "Nor do I know her twin very well either, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to copy Hiccup's homework as I fell asleep before I could do it."

"Okay, bye-" Hiccup broke off, a devious grin on his face. "Oh~" he drew out the word and then began laughing as he said, "Oh-ho-ho-ho~ I see," he nodded.

"You see what?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"You," Hiccup grinned, pointing to me. "Like Tuffnut."

I blinked, keeping my faced blank. "I…like Tuffnut?" I repeated slowly, letting confusion slip onto my face before I snorted out a laugh. "That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed, using my hysterical laughter to hide the heat that settled into my face.

"Whoa, it's true!" Adam exclaimed, pointing at me accusingly. "Kika does have a heart! Wow, who knew my precious baby sister would get an ickle crush on someone!" he laughed.

"I'm gonna punch you," I threatened.

"I know! I always thought Kika was secretly a lesbian or something!" Hiccup agreed, nodding. "She never even expressed an interest in guys so I just assumed-"

"And I thought I would never be an uncle, and…"

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Obviously I like guys, stupids! Why is this such a shock to the two of you?! And shouldn't you be, I don't know, training?"

"Ah~ she's right," Adam nodded sullenly, taking a sip from his water bottle. "Okay, little man, today we'll go over the basics. We'll build on those every day until you perfect them. When are try outs?"

"Last day of the month," I replied, digging through Hiccup's backpack for a mechanical pencil that I put there last week,

"So we have…" Adam checked his watch (it's actually a cool watch; it tells him the date and day of the week as well as the time!). "Sixteen days to turn you into a football star?" he seemed to mull that fact over before shrugging. "Once conditioning ends every day stay behind. I'll get here in a half an hour and we'll do an extra hour of training every day."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded. "Do you think we can do it?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out, now won't we?" Adam grinned. "We'll start with speed and stamina. Put these weights on your ankles and wrists, and go around the field four times. Sixty seconds walking, forty-five seconds running or jogging. Go in that pattern, I'll time you."

… … … … … … …

Hiccup trotted to a stop beside Adam, panting and hunched over, his hands on his knees. Adam nodded slowly, looking up from his timer. "How…how did I…did I do?" Hiccup huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, it's not the worst time I've ever seen," Adam began before turning the screen to face the panting boy. "Twenty-eight minutes. Pretty good for someone who's never really cared about phys-ed."

Hiccup forced a smiled, still trying to catch his breath as he said, "Do you think I could pick up the pace a little?"

"Trust me, my man," Adam grinned, patting him on the back. "Come tryouts, you'll be running that in less than six minutes." Hiccup didn't have to force his smile this time as he nodded. "Now let's go over our schedule for each practice. We'll begin with the four laps around the field. After the run, you get a two minute water break followed by push-ups, upper body training and stretches. After that, we'll go over football basics, throwing a ball, tackling, et cetera. We'll end every practice with four more laps around the field, got it?"

Hiccup nodded, biting his lips as he wrote down everything my brother just said. "Got it," he replied, sliding his pen in the spiral of his notebook.

"Oh, and make sure you write down your times for everything," Adam said. "To track your progress."

Hiccup removed his pen and flipped open to a clean page, drawing two columns, one labelled "Date" and the other "Time." He scribbled down today's date and his time before closing the notebook again and made his way to where Adam was preparing to show him how to do push-ups.

I smiled slightly, turning around to walk to the bleachers so that I could finally finish my math homework.

… … … … … … …

Hiccup sauntered over to me, still panting from his end-of-practice run, and through his arm over my shoulder, but I quickly pushed him away, scrunching up my nose. "Get away from me, man," I sassed him playfully. "You reek!"

"I just wanted to show my appreciation," he replied innocently.

"What do you mean?" I asked, waving good-bye to my brother who was making his way to the car as the two of us were heading towards the school entrance.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to train with Adam "Toothless" Marvil!" he exclaimed. "I'd have absolutely no chance in making the team, but now I do, and it's all because of you! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"Hey, you let me copy your math homework, I'd say we're even," I laughed, handing him back his math textbook.

He thanked me, shoving his book into his backpack. "Do you have a change of clothes?" he asked me. "Because, to be frank, I do reek."

"Actually," I grinned, opening my bag, digging through it. I pulled out the clothes I borrowed from him the day before and held them out to him. "Here you go, all washed and everything!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem," I shooed him away.

"Okay, I'm heading to the locker room to take a fast shower," he told me. "I'll see you in chemistry."

"Aight, have fun," I waved to him as I continued down the hall to my locker.

**There you go, friends. Amigos! Amis! Hope you enjoyed~**

**Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-hiyo! Chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD isn't mine, gomen~**

"Hey, Fishlegs," I greeted my locker neighbor as I dialed in my combination.

"Hi, Kika," he nodded, standing on his tiptoes to reach something in his locker.

"How was your night?" I asked, trying to shove my backpack into the smallest thing on the face of the planet (my locker). "I saw you at football conditioning yesterday; you're really fast!"

"Aw, oh, thanks, Kika," he replied, pulling out a box of Girl Scout cookies, looking triumphant.

"Hey," I called, staring at the box. "Are those Samoas?"

"Um…yeah, why?" he asked, his voice muffled by about four cookies he just shoved in his mouth.

I took a step closer to him, and he took a step back, into his locker. I smiled. "Can I have one?" I asked, pouting. "Please?"

He looked shocked for a moment before nodding hurriedly, digging his hands in the box and pulling out a handful and holding it out to me. "Sure, sure, here," he said quickly.

I smiled widely, taking the handful from him and shoving one in my face. "Ah, you're the best! I bought, like, fifty boxes because I like to keep some for the rest of the year, but my brother ate the ones I left in my room, and…"

After about five minutes of me rambling, Fishlegs nodded. "That's great, Kika, but is there any real reason you're talking to me?" he asked, hesitantly.

I stopped, looking at me. "Oh, I thought…" I trailed off, looking around slowly. "I thought we were friends, so…"

"Oh, no, no, no," he replied quickly, shaking his hands. "I wasn't saying that we weren't, it's just that…well, you kind of scare me…" he muttered, scratching his cheek nervously. "And…well…I never really thought that you would want to be friends with me…"

"Why wouldn't I wanna be friends with you?!" I proclaimed, throwing my hands in the air before bringing them down to point at him. "You gave me Samoas!" I shouted, gripping his shoulders and shaking him forcefully. "You! Gave! Me! Cookies!"

"You...you're kinda scaring me again," he meeped, looking scared out of his wits.

I stopped shaking him and let go of his shoulders, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry," I apologized, shrugging. "Sugar makes me excited, so I…sorry."

"No, no, it's all good," he replied, walking next to me as we made our way to the third floor. "So…um…are you taking the mythology class next year? I hear there's a whole big project on a mythical creature of your choosing. I'd probably do it on dragons because they're cool. Do you think dragons are cool? What would you do the project on?"

"Um…yes, I'm taking the class," I said slowly, trying to make sure I answer all his questions. "Dragons are pretty cool, and I'd probably do it on vampires."

"Oh, vampires are cool too!" he exclaimed. "You know, I read this book on vampires, and it said that vampires could go out into the sunlight if they put sunscreen on, and, oh, this is cool, crosses and holy water wouldn't hurt them!"

"Really, that's so cool," I exclaimed, grinning. "You know what? I think I'm a vampire."

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Because if someone stabbed me through the heart with a wooden stake, I think I'd die!" I exclaimed.

"I think if you stabbed anything in the heart with a wooden stake, it would die," he laughed, making weird wheezing and snorting noises.

Of course, I started to laugh too, so we were both standing in the practically empty hallway, laughing our stupid laughs. Which is when two identical people slinked out of the chemistry lab, laughing and knocking their heads together. I stopped laughing quickly, watching the twins out of the corner of my eye. "That was so cool!" Ruffnut laughed, punching her brother on the arm.

Fishlegs stopped laughing too, and stared in awe at the twins as they continued laughing and punching each other, walking by us without a second glance and going down the staircase. The two of us sighed slowly, bowing our heads. "You wanted to talk to them too?" I asked sullenly.

"Yeah…Ruffnut's pretty hot, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied. "But I don't really like girls like that…Tuffnut's funny though, right?"

"Yeah, really funny," Fishlegs nodded. After a moment, the two of us started walking down the hall to our homeroom.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you!" I announced, slapping myself in the face. "What were you doing at the school so early?"

"Oh, well, my mom has to drive me to school, but she has to be at work really early so…" he explained.

"Oh, why couldn't your dad take you then?" I asked, opening the door for him.

"Um…yeah, my mom said my dad's on an important business trip," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, when's he coming back?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, he's been gone for about…" Fishlegs lost the excitement in his voice. "About four years, so…"

"Oh…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," he smiled widely. "What were you doing here?"

"Hiccup needed a ride," I said, bouncing up and down in my seat. "He's really cool, Hiccup is!"

"Yeah, I know!" Fishlegs nodded, laying his hands on the desk. "We're lab partners in chemistry, and he is so smart! Like, whoa!"

"Right?" I replied. "Hiccup's the best!"

"Not in football, he's not," a new voice joined our conversation.

I turned around, scrunching up my face in disgust, but the look immediately vanished when I saw the twins behind the object of my extreme hatred. "Hi, Phil," I greeted blandly.

"No one calls me that, _Kalika_," he replied, turning up his nose. "It's Snotlout, remember?"

"Potato, potahto," I shrugged, waving him off before shooting a smile at the two behind him. "Hi, Ruffnut! Hi, Tuffnut!"

They turned to look at each other, confused. "Do we know her?" Ruffnut whispered.

"I don't think so…?" Tuffnut replied. "But in case we do…?"

"Right," Ruffnut nodded and they moved apart, smiling.

"Hi~" the two greeted in unison, waving and offering goofy smiles.

"Anyway," Snotlout interrupted, pushing in between the two, earning glares from them. "Back to Hiccup."

"No one was talking to you, Phil," I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking to me," he replied, smiling smugly.

"Wow," I turned to Fishlegs. "Not only does he not have friends to talk to, but he also feels so lonely that he has to talk to himself."

Fishlegs covered his mouth and nose, blocking off a laugh. "At least I don't have _losers_ for friends," Snotlout replied, scrunching up his nose.

"Hiccup is not a loser!" I protested, standing up. "He is the smartest guy I know, _and_ he's going to make it onto the football team come tryouts!"

Snotlout and the twins broke off into fits of laughter, clutching their sides. I felt my face get red in anger as I clenched my fists. "Hiccup on the football teams?" Snotlout exclaimed before laughing hysterically once more.

"Yeah, right!" the twins shouted, high-fiving.

"It's true!" I growled, pushing Snotlout lightly. "He's going to make the team, and when he does, you have to go apologize to him!"

"I'll take that as a bet," he replied, straightening his lapel as he sneered. "And if he doesn't make the team, _you_ have to apologize to me and go on a date with me."

"Challenge accepted, prepare to eat your words," I glared, getting into his face.

"Humph," he huffed, turning around and walking out the room. Ruffnut and Tuffnut exchanged glances before shrugging and following after him a moment later.

I sat back down next to Fishlegs, folding my hands. That's when Hiccup stumbled into the room, struggling to carry his books for his first class. "H…hey, guys," he greeted before tripping and dropping his books on the floor. "Aw, man!"

I dropped my head on the table, making a loud pounding sound. "What did I get myself into?" I whined as Fishlegs laid a hand on my back comfortingly.

**What did Kika get herself into, indeed? Find out next time on The Marvil-ous (see what I did there?!) Adventures of Kalika Marvil…wait…I mean…Find out next time on How to Train a Football Star!**

**Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe, happy days~**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own HTTYD, but if you wish to delude yourselves into thinking I do, I won't stop you~**

"Come on, Hiccup," I demanded, dragging the scrawny teen along seconds after the bell rang. "You have to train! Come on, hurry, hurry!"

"Kika," he replied shakily, stumbling after me. "Stop- W-will you slow down? Please? Why are you so- oof! How come you're so into me training all of the sudden?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, laughing nervously as I threw open the door to the field. "I've always been supportive of you shedding your loser shell!"

"Wow…that's really how you see me, huh?" he asked. I turned my head slightly to look at him, seeing his smirk.

"Yes, so you have to train, and show everyone that you're not a loser anymore and then you can prove to all of loser kind that we can be more than secondary students in the eyes of the faculty!" I announced, clenching my free fist.

"Well, that's inspiring and all, but, um…" he trailed off. "It didn't really make…much sense."

I stuck my tongue out, flicking his forehead, but didn't respond verbally. Rubbing his head, Hiccup looked around, and said, "Where is everybody?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Fishlegs asked, stumbling over to us. "I guess not, since the two of you rushed out before they came on."

"What announcement?" I asked.

Fishlegs laughed. "Conditioning is cancelled today and tomorrow because Coach got sick," he explained.

"Oh…" I trailed off, looking around. "Then…um…well, that's a letdown…I don't have my car!"

"Well, good luck getting home," Fishlegs waved, beginning to walk to the parking lot. "My mom's waiting! She's making chocolate chip cookies tonight! Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Fishlegs!" we called back, mimicking his wave. Once he was out of sight, I turned to Hiccup, saying, "I'm gonna call my brother. We can double training time today."

Hiccup looked horrified, but didn't respond.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Adam's number. After the third ring, he picked up. "Hello?"

"What are you doing right now?" I asked quickly.

"Getting ice cream, why? You want some?"

"Yes, I would like some," I stated. "Pistachio, mint chip with Snickers and Reece's Cups! Also, we need you to hurry here because conditioning is cancelled for the next two days and so you need to come."

"Ew, effort," he whined, and paused for a moment. "Alright. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Aight," I nodded. "Don't forget my ice cream!"

"I won't. Does hiccup want any?"

"Hiccup's lactose intolerant," I replied, bending down to tie my shoe.

"Well, alright. Have Hiccup start his laps, okay?"

"You got it," I agreed, ready to hang up when he stopped me.

"And, Candy Cane?"

"Yeah~?"

"Run those laps with him."

I stopped everything, staring into the distance with a look of horror plastered on my face. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

"Adam, I don't want to-" I started, trying to breathe.

"I don't care. If Hiccup has to train, the so do you," he interrupted. "There's a second set of weights in the bag I gave Hiccup this morning. Strap them on and go~"

"I hate you," I told him, narrowing my eyes into a glare.

"If you want ice cream you have to work for it!"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, saying my goodbyes and hanging up. I made my way next to Hiccup, nudging him lightly as we dug through his workout bag. "Oh~ purple!" I exclaimed, pulling out a set of weights. "At least they're cute!"

Hiccup laughed a little, nudging me with his shoulder as he slid his red ones on. "Your bro's making you run too?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up," I hissed. "Let's run…"

… … … … … … …

"Wow, Kika, I didn't know you were so fast!" Hiccup called from a few yards behind me, huffing.

"Don't worry!" I called back, turning my head slightly. "It won't last!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fast, but I…" I trailed off for a moment. "I have absolutely zero stamina!"

… … … … … … ...

Hiccup and I were "running" side-by-side by the time Adam got here. We were both panting and sweating. "Water…" Hiccup gasped as we collapsed on the ground in front of my brother.

"Ice cream…" I whimpered, reaching up weakly to the cup in Adam's hand, coughing pathetically.

"Well, you two did better than I thought you would," he said happily, handing me the cup of ice cream and Hiccup a bottle of water.

I shoved a spoonful in my mouth, turning to Hiccup, saying, "Thah vasn't tho baff."

Hiccup laughed. "What?"

I let the ice cream melt so I could swallow it before repeating myself. "I said, that wasn't so bad. I mean, if I get ice cream every time I run this, then I'd do it every day!" I exclaimed, happily eating another bite.

"I'll take your word for that," Adam smirked. "Because you will be running that with Hiccup every day until the tryouts!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but found myself coming up blank. "I need to start watching what I say…" I muttered, standing up. "Can I go to the bleachers now?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he waved me off. "Make sure you do some of your homework."

"No promises," I called back. "Thanks for the frozen dairy treat!"

"Don't mention it," he called back before turning back to Hiccup. "Now…try to tackle me."

"Huh?!"

… … … … … … …

"Kika!" Adam called across the field. "To the car!"

"You got it!" I called, scribbling down my answer for the problem I was on before closing my text book and picking up my backpack. They waited for me as I hopped down the bleachers. "You know, football's a really hot sport," I noted. "Muscle-y dudes getting all sweaty. Or, in Hiccup's case, just getting all sweaty, but still, pretty hot."

As we started walking back to the car, Hiccup kept sneaking glances at me before he decided to actually speak. "So, spill it," he commanded.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye. "Spill what?"

"What's the real reason you want me to train harder for tryouts?" he asked.

"Well, you see…about that," I laughed nervously, replacing the strap of my backpack. "I kinda…might have…in the spur of the moment, made a bet with Phil that you would make the team."

Hiccup stared at me in horror before sputtering the question "What would happen if I didn't?"

"If you don't make the team, I'd have to go on a date with that repulsive being," I shuddered. "So you _have_ to make the team. That means you _have_ to train harder so that you can!"

"Why would you make a bet like that?!" Hiccup demanded, throwing his hands in the air. "What would even _compel_ you to do that?!"

"He called you a loser," I murmured. "I couldn't let someone get away with that!"

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but Adam beat him to it. "While I applaud your willingness to stand up for your friends and their honor, you shouldn't ever bet on something this impossible," he explained, turning to Hiccup to offer a "No offense."

"Oh, no, none taken!" he replied, shaking his head. "This is probably the stupidest thing Kika's ever done!"

"Well, I wouldn't say the stupidest," I replied, shrugging.

"I would," Hiccup replied, nodding, his eyes wide.

"No, no, you're forgetting that time that I called you to complain about how bogus your dad's rules are, and it turned out I was talking to your dad the _whole time_!"

"Oh, yeah…so then this would be the second stupidest thing you've ever done?" he offered.

"Exactly," I nodded, proudly. "But, unlike that mess with your dad, we can control the outcome. Because even if you're not ready physically to make the team, I could sabotage all the other players so that you'd have to be on the team!"

"You do realize assault is a felony?" Adam replied.

"Who cares? It's worth it if I end up not having to go on that date with…him," I shuddered again.

"Whatever floats your boat, Candy Cane," Adam shrugged, starting the car. "But let it be known, I'm not paying bail."

"Will do, big bro!" I announced, pulling out my textbook again. "Hiccup, how do you simplify square roots?"

Hiccup sighed, leaning over to look at the book.

**There you go! Happy, happy chapter! I believe this is…what? Chapter seven? Yes?**

**Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites! (They're always welcome here!)**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again!**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD will not ever belong to me so get over it!**

"Do you wanna stay over?" Hiccup asked as Adam pulled into his driveway.

"Sure, but, uh…it looks like you have company," I replied, pointing a shaking finger out the window. Stoick stood at the top of the stairs in front of the door with an angry look on his face.

"Aw, man," Hiccup whined, slumping down a little in his seat.

"Don't worry, Hic," I grinned widely, putting my backpack on my shoulder as I hopped out of the car. "He wouldn't yell too much with me here!"

"Ugh, do I have to?" he asked, turning around in his seat to face me, a pathetic gleam in his eye.

"Yes," I replied, my eyes widening, daring him to contradict me. "Out of the car. Now."

"Alright, alright," he nodded, holding his hands up in surrender before slinking out of the car. I walked over to him, and he muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"I don't know anything," I replied, laughing slightly as I punched him on the shoulder.

"That's…promising," Hiccup sighed, trailing up the stairs after me.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Stoick growled as his eyes landed on his son. Hiccup audibly gulped.

"Hi…dad," he greeted, trying to force a smile.

"We need to talk," Stoick's eyes landed on me as he added. "Alone."

I stared at the two of them, my eyes wide before shaking my head. "Alright, I got you," I replied, walking by the large man. "Got any candy?"

"In the pantry," he replied, waving me off. "Just don't eat the Jelly Bellies. Those are my favorites!"

"You got it," I told him, closing the door. I scrunched up my nose. "I hate jelly beans anyway…" I walked into the kitchen, digging through the pantry until I found a bag of chocolate covered almonds. "Score~" I sang, ripping open the bag. After shoving a handful into my mouth, a thought popped into my head. "Ah wonder wuff fey are talfing abouh…" I swallowed painfully. "Only one way to find out~"

I made my way back to the door, pressing my ear against it. It wasn't the most ideal way to eavesdrop, and their voices were muffled, but it was good enough. "Son, you need to start taking this seriously," Stoick was saying.

"Dad, I _have_ been taking this-"

"Let me finish," Stoick interrupted. "I gave you this opportunity to join the team, and you goof off with your friends."

"I thought you liked Kika, dad!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Besides, I have been taking this seriously!"

"Hiccup…" Stoick sighed.

"No, Dad, I really have been. I've been training overtime too!"

"Okay, well this training better pay off," Stoick warned. "If you don't make the team…our whole family, quarterback after quarterback, all the way back to your great-great-great-great-great-great-_great_-grandfather—complete and utter shame!"

It was silent for a moment, and then Hiccup spoke up, quiet at first. "Alright, can we go inside now? Before Kika finds my chocolate covered almonds?"

My eyes fell to the now empty bag in my hand, and I ran into the kitchen, taking paper towel after paper towel and shoving them into the bag before sealing it and throwing it into the pantry. I grabbed a soda from the fridge to appear nonchalant just as the door opened. "Hi, all!" I greeted, smiling widely as the two made their way up the steps. "I stole a soda!" I told them, raising the can a little.

"It's fine, Kika," Hiccup grinned nervously, walking over to the pantry, nodding at what he saw. "Do you want a straw?"

"Yes please, blue if you have one," I nodded, playing with the tab thing.

Hiccup walked over to me, taking the can and handing me the straw as he opened the can. I put the straw in, bending it, and I took the can back, taking a sip. "Yum! Hey, Hiccup, can you teach me chemistry now?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Yeah, what don't you understand?" Hiccup replied, grabbing a can of Pepsi from the fridge.

"All of it," I replied, smiling. Hiccup turned to look at me, closing the refrigerator door as he shook his head.

"Why can't you just pay attention in class?" he demanded as we started walking down the hall towards his room.

"Because I start to tune things out as soon as they start to yell," I explained. "It's not my fault our teacher's a psycho."

"Alright, alright, then I'll try not to yell while I'm teaching then. I'm gonna get changed, wait out here," Hiccup commanded, going into his room and closing the door on me.

"Okay, I'll give you time to clothe yourself," I muttered, leaning against the wall, sipping my drink slowly. Hiccup's father stuck his head into the hallway, staring at me. "Hey, Stoick!" I called, waving to him.

He shook his head, stepping out from behind the wall, walking towards me. "How is it that your grades are so good, but you're always asking Hiccup for help?" he asked.

"Because Hiccup is so wonderfully smart and talented," I replied, smirking as I took a sip of my Diet Coke. "Whelp, I'm going to go see if he's fully clothed yet. Nice talking to you, Stoick!" I put the can in his hand and turned on my heel, kicking the door until it was opened.

"Why do you insist on breaking my door whenever you come over?" Hiccup demanded, looking for any signs of damage that I might have caused. "Why can't you knock like normal person?"

"Normal is an allusion, my pet," I told him, stroking his hair as awkwardly as I could manage. "And what is with you people questioning me today? Geesh! Anyway, did you hear about that party on Friday?" I asked, walking by him to plop down on his bed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Hiccup questioned, closing the door and sitting on top of his desk

"Wanna go?" I received a confused stare. "What?"

"You want me to just go crash a party?"

"Not just any party," I contradicted, sitting up. "Astrid's party. At Astrid's house. You know, the one she has every year when her parents go on vacation?"

"Yeah, I know the one," he rolled his eyes, spinning his chair in circles. "All I'm saying is we can't just show up uninvited!"

"Well, why not?" I replied. "We never do anything fun!"

"Because that's not our group. We don't-"

"Hiccup, we don't have a group," I interrupted, standing up and walking over to his bookshelf. "It's just you and me and Fishlegs. We won't be able to expand our group if we just sit at home and do nothing."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna borrow this book," I said slowly, holding it up. Hiccup nodded, and I shoved the book (gently) into my backpack. "And I wanna go to this party," I declared. "And you are coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

"You know what?" Hiccup said, placing his pencil down. "I'll make you a deal. I'll go to this party if and only if you get Astrid to say we can come."

"You have yourself a deal!" I stood up quickly. "And you will have so much fun on Friday that you'll explode, promise!" I was about to close the door behind me when I remembered. "Oh, yeah, Saturday's movie night. Don't forget."

"I won't. Bye, Kika," he waved me off.

"Bye bye!"

… … … … … … …

The next morning, Adam let me sleep in. He left a note saying something about him taking Hiccup in his car, which worked out for me because that would mean Hiccup would be in the locker room, showering, leaving me free to get Astrid to invite us to the party.

Fate was on my side, apparently. As I pulled into my parking spot, someone else pulled into the spot next to me, and this someone had long golden blonde hair pulled into a single, thick braid. I drummed on my steering wheel happily before jumping out of the car and rushing over to where Astrid was standing. "Hi, Astrid~" I sang, walking alongside her.

"Oh, hi, Kika," she replied, offering a smile. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing really. What's going on with you?"

"Kinda stressed. My parents insist I have a super-huge party every year when they're on vacation, and so I have to plan it," she explained. "The only reason they make me do it is so that they can make sure I have friends."

"Party?" I asked, feigning oblivion.

"Oh, yeah, this Friday. You didn't hear about it?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Nah, people don't usually talk to me about stuff like that," I shrugged, adjusting the strap on my backpack. "Well, people don't usually talk to me at all, really, unless they need help with their homework…"

"Oh, well, you can come," she offered quickly. "I mean, if you wanted to."

I grinned. "Really? Wow, no one's ever invited me to a party before!" I laughed softly, clasping my hands together. "That's so great, thanks, Astrid!"

"No problem, Kika," she replied, returning my smile.

"I just…um…" I bit my lip.

"What's up?"

"This Friday, you said?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, Hiccup and I were planning to hang out that day…"

"Hiccup? You mean that scrawny kid who's trying out for the football team this year?" Astrid asked.

"The very same," I nodded.

"Well, he could come too," she offered.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders.

"No big deal," she smiled, looking over to a group of people before turning back to me. "Sorry, but I have to go…"

"It's all good," I grinned. "See you in math!"

"Yeah, bye," she waved, jogging over to her friends.

"Mission accomplished," I chuckled, walking into the school. "Wait til Hiccup hears about-"

"Kalika Dylan Marvil," a nerdy voice growled lowly. I spun around, coming face to face with an angry Hiccup. "You ate my chocolate covered almonds!"

**There you have it. Chapter eight, I think!**

**Thank you for reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Loves and hugs, minion horde.**

**Yours psychotically, **

**Vee **


End file.
